7th Lower Hell To Heaven
by FireyDragoness
Summary: Mentions of rape, SCJO, Sam's life is Hell, the recent planet has caused more problems then usual and she isnt looking forward to telling Pete.


Summary: Sam gets raped by an alien, three weeks later she realises she's pregnant, and when Jack finds out he goes ballistic.

I don't own anything!

Chapter1: just another mission, right?

Just another mission, until they were attacked by the 'friendly' inhabitants, or rather Sam was. Alone doing her research she was a prime target for an attack by the 'passive' people of P36 C8G. As Sam watched them come closer she thought about radioing her CO but then she realised she was out of range, also Jack wouldn't be able to get here quick enough. She reached for a gun when she felt a dart hit her square in the neck (thought I was going to say chest then hey?).

When she came to her head felt like it was splitting and as she soon discovered she was naked and bleeding in a tent. Moving into action she got dressed and hid her wounds. She gathered her equipment which must have been taken to stem suspicion, as she escaped the empty tent and back to camp she realised she had been gone little over three hours, and as the pain kept reminding her, only one thing that could have caused it was rape. Major Samantha Carter had been raped and she didn't know by who or when it had happened.

As she rushed back to camp she sighed as she saw Teal'c and ran up to him. Before he could see anything coming she was in his arms hugging him like no tomorrow, "what happened Major Carter?"

"I was just glad to see you." She smiled and hid the pain in her eyes before letting go and picking up her stuff and running to her tent. Before she reached her destination she accidentally ran into Jack O'Neill, her commanding officer and the object of her affection.

"What's the problem Major? You aren't due back for a few more hours." She stumbled and looked at her watch, shit so she was, shit now what was she going to say, "you look pale Carter is there something the matter?"

"no sir, I came back early because I couldn't stand it any longer I think I've found all I need, bugger all." She sounded resentful just like she would have done if she hadn't found anything, and apparently it seemed to work because he gave her a scrutinizing look before nodding her on and walked up to Teal'c who appeared to be on guard. Sam ran for her tent and was in its safe hold before anyone could see where she'd gone. After she'd cleaned her wounds she went to bed early, she'd have to answer questions in the morning.

Meanwhile though Teal'c and Jack pondered over Sam's strange behaviour, "she ran to me and hugged me O'Neill, something is wrong."

"But hugging you isn't a crime T, but I do agree something is up, did you see that cut on her wrist?" Teal'c nodded, he had most definitely seen it, and a few patches of blood. He relayed his second observation to Jack and Jack nodded, he too had seen this. He wanted to know what was going on with his second in command but he wasn't going to be able to do that if he forced it out of her.

--------------------------------------

Sam didn't look back before entering the Stargate, she was glad to get away, but she knew when they got back her friend Janet Fraiser would want to do the routine check-up, and she wasn't looking forward to explaining all of her cuts and bruises. But she would just tell her the truth, she didn't know. She just had an idea.

And so the check-up went by as so, "Sam? What is going on with these lacerations, they were made with a switch blade, what happened? Does Colonel O'Neill know?"

"No he doesn't know, neither do Teal'c or Daniel and they can't know, because I don't know either." Sam sighed, what was she going to do? If what she assumed was true then she could be in for it. Her friend nodded and properly dressed her friends wounds before giving her a week leave.

"And Sam if I hear you come near the base I'll make it two weeks." Great, just great, now how was she going to explain this to the rest of the team? They couldn't know she refused to tell them the truth. But then if any of them found out she'd be in for it for sure, and if it was true. What if she ended up pregnant then she'd definitely not be able to hide, especially from the team they'd notice for sure.

Nevertheless, Sam spent the week off of base to her disgust but she was visited by each of the team, mostly by Jack but that didn't bother her, except for the questioning that he put her through, "how did you get that? Why didn't you tell us, me?"

"Because I knew you would fuss, and I was proved right, both Teal'c and Daniel have asked the same things but at least they didn't demand an answer." After which she had asked him to leave her be and let her deal with it on her own. When the week was up Sam entered the mountain and went straight to see Janet. Both knew something was wrong. Though the wounds were healing nicely Sam had missed this month and she knew she hadn't told Janet everything.

So her consultation with her doctor went as she had expected, arguments and screams of not actually knowing, "Janet I'm serious, I don't know anything of what happened on that planet except I was knocked out by the locals…"

She had seen Janet's temper before and she now wished it wasn't being leashed on her. She sat and listened to Janet rant on about how she should have been told and how she was a friend and they tell each other everything. But fortunately or unfortunately Jack walked in and Janet slammed her mouth shut just as he asked what the hell was going on.

"Um actually colonel there isn't anything going on; Sam was just in for her check up." Janet said quickly a little too quickly, but Jack just nodded and left, although he did shoot a questioning glance at Sam. Sam thanked Janet as Jack walked out of sight but sighed mournfully as she stared at her steel toe capped feet.

"Ok Sam, we'll give you two weeks to come back on if you don't I want to know, and then there is a chance your pregnant." Janet said formally and Sam nodded and left.

-

Sam sighed as she looked at the stick next to the sink, "I can't believe it, I'm pregnant."

Sam sighed and left the women's bathroom in the SGC before heading back to Janet's lab the stick in her hand. What she hadn't expected was a hand to grab hers; unfortunately it was the one with the pregnancy took in it. And she knew instantly by the feel of his hands that it was Jack, "shit!"

"You better believe it Major, I want to know what the hell is going on." Jack ordered and Sam turned before yanking her hand out of his, she hung her head and sighed, it had to come to this eventually.

"I was raped sir, by the inhabitants of P36 C8G; the lacerations were made while I was unconscious and when I woke up I didn't feel right and I was bleeding everywhere." She looked up bright red with embarrassment.

"You mean to say you kept this from me? You had a guess and you didn't tell me or the team? Sam are you crazy, if you'd have told me we could have sorted this out. Sam, I can't believe you're pregnant…" he sounded sad and slightly disappointed, "and I'll bet because they're human you aren't going to get rid of are you?"

Sam nodded her head and continued on her way to Janet's lab but Jack had other ideas, he grabbed Sam and pulled her back to him, unintentionally having her land into him. He caught them before they toppled over and jut held her there, "sir, I'm serious, I'm keeping the baby and there is nothing you can do to stop me, but I doubt it'll last long Pete will just beat it out anyway… oh shit"

Jack knew she hadn't meant to say that but now she had he had another thing to worry about, her physical health, "how much damage has he done to you Sam?"

"A broken leg, wrist, a few lacerations and he raped me once or twice, it doesn't matter sir, you don't have to worry about me keeping it, but I'll keep it as long as Pete thinks it's his. Also as long General Hammond doesn't make me take leave. Janet and I have talked about it and she thinks as long as I can keep working…" Sam took a long breath before moving away from her CO, she quickly ran down the corridor before Jack could say anything more to her and straight into Daniel and Janet as they discussed something, Sam made herself known and Daniel left at Janet's request and as he turned the corner she collapsed to the floor and told Janet about bumping into Jack.

Later that day found Major Samantha Carter in the canteen eating blue jell-o, she sighed and pushed the untouched dessert away from her before slamming her head on the table before her. She could figure any problem out but this; she had no idea how to get out of this. She didn't hear Jack as he sat opposite her but when she heard him mutter her name she look up with a shocked expression, "don't grill me colonel, I am in no mood to deal with personal questions."

"But Major, I was only going to ask about what you were going to do about that Pete Shannahan bloke of yours." Jack tried to sound like he didn't care, but really he couldn't care more about the blonde before him. More then he should do.

"I have no idea colonel, but I can assure you it won't be much. He has higher contacts then I do, I could get the president but that seems a bit too harsh don't you think." Sam sighed and stared at her blue 'mush' and landed her head in its previous place. She really had no way of getting out of this.

I hope you enjoyed it and ill update this one more then I do the others. Promise.

xFDx


End file.
